The present invention relates to therapeutic polypeptides useful, e.g., for the treatment of neurological and other disorders.
Insulin-like growth factors (IGFs) have been identified in various animal species as polypeptides that act to stimulate growth of cells in a variety of tissues (see Baxter et al., Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 91B:229-235 (1988); and Daughaday et al., Endocrine Rev. 10:68-91 (1989) for reviews), particularly during development (see D""Ercole, J. Devel. Physiol. 9:481-495 (1987) for review). The IGFs each of which has a molecular weight or about 7,500 daltons, are chemically related to human proinsulin: i.e. they possess A and B domains that (1) are highly homologous to the corresponding domains of proinsulin, and (2) are connected by a smaller and unrelated C domain. A carboxyl-terminal extension, the D domain, is also present in IGFs but is not found in proinsulin.
Certain polypeptide fragments of the IGFs have proven to be useful as antigens to raise antibodies specific for each of the IGFs (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application No. 59065058; Hintz and Liu, J. Clin. Endocr. Metab. 54:442-446 (1982); Hintz et al., Horm. Metab. Res. 20:344-347 (1988)). Using labelled IGF-specific antibodies as a probe, IGF-I and IGF-II (sometimes respectively termed xe2x80x9csomatomedin Cxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csomatomedin Axe2x80x9d) have been found in a variety of tissues, including the mammalian central nervous system (CNS); the presence in the CNS of mRNAs encoding these polypeptides suggests local synthesis in the CNS (see Baskin et al., TINs 11:107-111 (1988) for review). In addition, IGF-III (or xe2x80x9cbrain IGFxe2x80x9d), a truncated form of IGF-I lacking the latter protein""s three N-terminal amino acid residues, has been found in fetal and adult human brain (Sara et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:4904-4907 (1986), as well as in colostrum (Francis et al., Biochem. J. 251:95-103 (1988)). Two different IGF receptors have been identified in the adult human CNS (Baskin et al., 1988, supra), including in the brain (Sara et al., Neurosci. Let. 34:39-44 (1982)). In addition, European Patent No. 227,269 describes evidence for a third type of IGF receptor located in human fetal membranes. Complicating research in this area are (1) evidence that the insulin receptor of brain membranes recognizes not only insulin but also the IGFs; (2) the finding that one of the two types of adult IGF receptors exhibits some affinity for insulin as well as for both IGF-I and II, and (3) current uncertainty as to the physiological significance of binding of IGF-II to the second type of adult IGF receptor (Baskin et al., 1988, supra).
IGF-I and IGF-II appear to exert a stimulatory effect on development of proliferation of a wide range of susceptible cell types (see Daughaday et al., 1989, supra, for review). Treatment with the IGFs or with certain polypeptide fragments thereof has been variously suggested as a bone repair and replacement therapy (European Patent Application No. 289 314), as a means to counteract certain harmful side effects of carcinostratic drugs (Japanese Patent No. 63196524), and as a way to increase lactation and meat production cattle and other farm animals (Larsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,524). Each of the IGFs also appears to enhance the survival, proliferation and/or neurite outgrowth of cultured embryonic neurons (which, unlike mature neurons, have not yet lost their ability to undergo cell division) from various parts of the CNS (Aizenman et al., Brain Res. 406:32-42 (1987); Fellows et al., Soc. Neurosci. Abstr. 13:1615 (1987); Onifer et al., Soc. Neurosci. Abstr. 13:1615 (1987); European Patent No. 227,619 and from the peripheral nervous system (Bothwell, J. Neurosci Res. 8:225-231 (1982); Recio-Pinto et al., J. Neurosci 6:1211-1219 (1986)). In addition, the IGFs have been shown to affect the development of undifferentiated neural cells: human neuroblastoma tumor cells were shown to respond to added IGFs by extending neurites (Recio-Pinto and Ishii, J. Neurosci. Res. 19:312-320 (1988)) as well as by undergoing mitosis (Mattson et al., J. Cell Biol. 102:1949-54 (1986). As the induction of the enzyme ornithine decarboxylase has been shown to correlate with the stimulation of mitotic activity of these cells, an assay for cell proliferation has been developed based upon measuring the level of activity of this enzyme (Mattsson et al., 1986).
Developing forebrain cholinergic neurons (cultured rat septal neurons) are sensitive to a variety of growth factors in vitro. Addition of nerve growth factor (NGF) to the culture medium increases the number of cells positive for the expression of transmitter-specific enzymes (acetyl choline esterase (AChE) and choline acetyl transferase (ChAT)) (Hartikka and Hefti, J. Neuroscience 8:2967-2985 (1988). Thyroid hormone also increase the level of ChAT in cultured septal neurons and thyroid hormone in combination with NGF results in a stimulation of ChAt activity much greater than the sum of the effects of individual addition of these two substances (Hayashi and Patel, Dev. Brain Res. 36:109-120 (1987)). IGF-I, IGF-II, and insulin also induce ChAT activity in cultured septal neurons (Knusel et al., J. of Neuroscience 10:558-570 (1990)). When NGF and insulin are both added to the culture medium the effect on ChAT activity is additive, but the effects of IGF-I or IGF-II in combination with insulin are not additive (Knusel et al., 1990, supra).
In vivo studies also support the hypothesis that the IGFs play a role in development and differentiation of the immature peripheral and central nervous systems (Sara et al., J. Dev. Physiol. 1:343-350 (1979); Phillips et al., Pediatr. Res. 23:298-305 (1988); Sara et al., Prog. Brain Res. 73:87-99 (1988)), although the physiological nature of this Role remains uncertain. Once the neuronal cells of the CNS reach maturity, they do not undergo further cell division.
Neurotrophic factors other than the IGFs have been proposed as a potential means of enhancing neuronal survival, for example as a treatment for the neurodegenerative disease amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (using skeletal muscle-derived proteins having apparent molecular weights in the 20,000-22,000 dalton and 16,000-18,000 dalton ranges: PCT Application No. PCT/US88/01393), and Alzheimer""s disease (using phosphoethanolamine: PCT Application No. PCT/US/88/01693). Sara et al., although finding a xe2x80x9csignificant elevationxe2x80x9d in serum and cerebrospinal fluid somatomedin (IGF) levels in patients suffering from Alzheimer""s disease compared to normal controls, nevertheless conclude:
Whether somatomedins play a casual (sic) role in the etiology of the dementia disorders of the Alzheimer type remains to be determined. However, since somatomedins stimulate the uptake of amino acids into brain tissue, their administration may provide beneficial therapeutic effects. Finally, the fall in somatomedins observed in normal elderly patients raises the general question of their role in cell aging. (citation omitted; Sara et al., Neurobiol. Aging 3:117-120, 119 (1982)).
In a report that IGF-I, but not IGF-II, stimulates the immediate (i.e. within 20 min.) release of acetylcholine from slices of adult rat brain, a process thought to be related to transitorily increased neurotransmission of acetylcholine rather than to increased cholinergic enzyme activity, Nilsson et al., Neurosci. Let. 88:221-226, 221, 224 (1988), point out that
[One] of the major deficits in Alzheimer""s disease concerns the cholinergic system of the brain, where a reduced synthesis and release of [acetylcholine] has been found. . . . It is of considerable importance to further investigate the role of IGFs in neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer""s disease . . . (citations omitted).
Using antibody specific for IGF-I to detect an increase in the presence of IGF-I in injured peripheral nerves, notably in the non-neuronal cells named xe2x80x9cSchwann cellsxe2x80x9d, Hansson et al., Acta Physiol. Scand. 132:35-41, 38, 40 (1988), suggest that
Thus, increased IGF-I immunoreactivity is observed in regenerating peripheral nerves after any injury and seems to form part of a general reaction pattern, most evident in the Schwann cells. Our ultrastructural studies have revealed that the Schwann cells undergo hypertrophy after vibration trauma, and show signs of activation, i.e. the granular endoplasmic reticulum and Golgi complex increased in extent. We thus interpret the increase in IGF-I immunoreactivity in the Schwann cells, documented in this study on vibration-exposed nerves, as part of a transient, reactive response beneficial for the early stages of repair processes. . . . We consider the increase in IGF-I immunoreactivity to reflect mainly the initial reactions in a chain of events resulting in repair of the injured tissue or organ [although this increase] may be interpreted to reflect disturbed axoplasmic transport [of IGF-I molecules], due in part to the diminution of microtubules reported to occur after vibration exposure. (citation omitted)
Further, Sjoberg et al., Brain Res. 485:102-108 (1989), have found that local administration of IGF-I to an injured peripheral nerve stimulates regeneration of the nerve as well as proliferation of associated non-neuronal cells.
Several methods have been employed to decrease the susceptibility of polypeptides to degradation by peptidases, including, e.g., substitution of D-isomers for the naturally-occurring L-amino acid residues in the polypeptide (Coy et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 73:632-8 (1976)). Where the polypeptide is intended for use as a therapeutic for disorders of the CNS, an additional problem must be addressed: overcoming the so-called xe2x80x9cblood-brain barrier,xe2x80x9d the brain capillary wall structure that effectively screens out all but selected categories of molecules present in the blood, preventing their passage into the brain. While the blood-brain barrier may be effectively bypassed by direct infusion of the polypeptide into the brain, the search for a more practical method has focused on enhancing transport of the polypeptide of interest across the blood-brain barrier, such as by making the polypeptide more lipophilic, by conjugating the polypeptide of interest to a molecule which is naturally transported across the barrier, or by reducing the overall length of the polypeptide chain (Pardridge, Endocrine Reviews 7:314-330 (1986); U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,575.
In general, the invention features a method of enhancing the survival of neuronal cells at risk of death, preferably non-mitotic neuronal cells and/or cholinergic neuronal cells, in a mammal, preferably in the context of a therapeutic treatment of neuronal tissues which are suffering from the effects of aging, of injury, or of a disease e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, epilepsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Parkinson""s disease, by administering to the mammal an effective amount of at least one of the following: IGF-I, a functional derivative of IGF-I, IGF-II, or a functional derivative of IGF-II, IGF-III, or a functional derivative of IGF-III, with or without the administration of an effective amount of NGF, ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF), or a functional derivative thereof.
The invention also features a method of enhancing the survival of neuronal cells at risk of death, preferably non-mitotic neuronal cells and/or cholinergic neuronal cells, in a mammal, preferably in the context of a therapeutic treatment of neuronal tissues which are suffering from the effects of aging, or injury, or of a disease, e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, epilepsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Parkinson""s disease, by treating said mammal with a first treatment including administration of a cell survival promoting amount of a growth factor, e.g., IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III, or a functional derivative of the growth factor (e.g., a fragment, analog, or analog of a fragment of the first growth factor), alone, or in a biologically active combination with another such growth factor or functional derivative, and then treating said mammal with a second treatment including administration of a nerve transmitter increasing amount of a transmitter enhancer e.g., NGF, CNTF, or a functional derivative of the transmitter enhancer (e.g., a fragment, analog, or analog of a fragment of the transmitter enhancer). In preferred embodiments, fragments, analogs, or analogs of fragments of IGF-I, IGF-II, IGF-III, or NGF are administered.
The invention also features a method of enhancing the cholinergic activity (i.e., acetylcholine-synthesizing capacity) of cholinergic neuronal cells in a mammal, preferably non-mitotic neuronal cells, and preferably in the context of a therapeutic treatment of neuronal tissues which are suffering from the effects of aging, of injury, or of a disease, e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, epilepsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Parkinson""s disease, by administering to the mammal in effective amount of one or more of the following: IGF-I, IGF-II, IGF-III, a functional derivative of IGF-I, or a functional derivative of IGF-II or a functional derivative of IGF-III (preferably administering a fragment of IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III, or, alternatively, administering an analog of IGF-I, of IGF-II, or an analog of a fragment of IGF-I or IGF-II), with or without the administration of an effective amount of NGF, CNTF, or a functional derivative thereof, provided that if IGF-I or IGF-II is administered, NGF or a functional derivative thereof is also administered.
The invention also features a method of enhancing the cholinergic activity (i.e., acetylcholine-synthesizing capacity) of cholinergic neuronal cells in a mammal, preferably non-mitotic neuronal cells, and preferably in the context of a therapeutic treatment of neuronal tissues which are suffering from the effects of aging, or injury, or of a disease, e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, epilepsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Parkinson""s disease, by treating said mammal with a first treatment including administration of a cell survival promoting amount of a growth factor, e.g., IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III, or a functional derivative of the growth factor (e.g., a fragment, analog, or analog of a fragment), alone, or in a biologically active combination with another such growth factor or functional derivative, and then treating said mammal with a second treatment including an administration of a nerve transmitter increasing amount of a transmitter enhancer, e.g., a factor that increases the level of a transmitter specific enzyme in the cell, e.g., NGF, CNTF, or a functional derivative of a transmitter enhancer (e.g., a fragment, analog, or analog of a fragment).
Another method of the invention features treating a head or spinal cord injury of a mammal, or a disease condition of a mammal, e.g., stroke, epilepsy, age-related neuronal loss, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer""s disease, or Parkinson""s disease, by (1), administering to the mammal an effective amount of at least one of the following substances: IGF-I, a functional derivative of IGF-I, IGF-II, a functional derivative of IGF-II, IGF-III, or a functional derivative of IGF-III, with or without the administration of NGF, CNTF, or a functional derivative thereof, or by (2), treating said mammal with a first treatment including administration of a cell survival promoting amount of one or more of a first group of substances, e.g., IGF-I, a functional derivative of IGF-I, IGF-II, a functional derivative of IGF-II, IGF-III, or a functional derivative of IGF-III, and then treating said mammal with a second treatment including administration of a nerve transmitter increasing amount of a transmitter enhancer or a functional derivative thereof, e.g., NGF, CNTF, or a functional derivative thereof.
A particular advantage of the use of combined treatments as described above is the ability to reduce the required dose of one component, e.g., CNTF, which alone in a higher dose may exhibit unwanted side effects, i.e., toxicity.
The invention also features a method of modifying a ligand, preferably a neuroactive polypeptide, capable of binding to a receptor located on a cell surface, by first binding the ligand to a preparation of said receptor, then performing the modification procedure (preferably cationization, glycosylation, or increasing the lipophilicity of the polypeptide), and then releasing the modified ligand from the receptor.
The invention also features a method of enhancing neurite regeneration in a mammal; the method involving treating the mammal with a first treatment involving administration of a neurite regenerating amount of a growth factor, or a functional derivative thereof, and then treating the mammal with a second treatment involving administration of a nerve transmitter increasing amount of a transmitter enhancer, or a functional derivative thereof. The functional derivative of the growth factor may preferably be IGF-II (54-67) (SEQ ID NO:3), IGF-II(58-67) (SEQ ID NO:2), TYCAPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:1), IGF-I(55-70) (SEQ ID NO:4), or an analog of the growth factor, or an analog of a fragment of the growth factor, more preferably IGF-II(54-67; D-Y)(SEQ ID NO:45), or IGF-II(58-67; D-Y)(SEQ ID NO:46), or any of the other peptides listed herein.
Polypeptides administered in methods of the invention may be chemically modified in such a way as to increase the transport of the polypeptide across the blood-brain barrier, e.g., by modifications of the polypeptide that increases lipophilicity, alter glycosylation, or increase net positive charge.
Embodiments of the invention include the administration of more than one neuroactive polypeptide. In preferred embodiments the combined desired effect of administration of the polypeptide is additive, and in more preferred embodiments the effect is synergistic.
In other preferred embodiments, where a fragment of IGF-II is administered, preferred IGF-II fragments include, but are not limited to, IGF-II(54-67) (SEQ ID NO:3), IGF-II(58-67) (SEQ ID NO:2), or may include analogs of IGF-II fragments, e.g., TYCAPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:1), IGF-II(54-67; D-Y) (SEQ ID NO:45), or IGF-II(58-67; D-Y) (SEQ ID NO:46). Where a fragment of IGF-I or IGF-III is administered, preferred IGF-I,III fragments may include IGF-I(55-70) (SEQ ID NO:4).
The invention also features a composition including a first component taken from the group of purified IGF-I, a purified functional derivative of IGF-I, purified IGF-II, a purified functional derivative of IGF-II, purified IGF-III, or a purified functional derivative of IGF-III, and a second component taken from the group of purified NGF, or a purified functional derivative of NGF. Purified means that the substance is of 95% or greater (by weight) purity, i.e., that it is substantially free of proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates with which it is naturally associated.
In another aspect, the invention includes a substantially pure peptide, wherein the peptide includes a sequence selected from the group consisting of the amino acid sequence TYCATPAK (SEQ ID NO:51), LETYCATP (SEQ ID NO:52), CATPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:53), YCAPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:54), YCAPA (SEQ ID NO:55), TYCAPA (SEQ ID NO:56), CAPARSE (SEQ ID NO:24), EALLETYCATPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:36), ALLEKYCAKPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:37), and APSTCEYKA (SEQ ID NO:38). As a preferred embodiment, these peptides can be used in any of the various methods of the invention.
The invention also includes the substantially pure peptides TYCAPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:1), TDYCAPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:50)DY and D-Y, as used herein, refer to the D-isomer of Tyrosine, IGF-II(54-67)(SEQ ID NO:3), IGF-II(58-67)(SEQ ID NO:2), IGF-I(55-70)(SEQ ID NO:4), EPYCAPPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:5), or analogs of the above peptides, preferably wherein tyrosine-59 is a D-isomer of tyrosine, e.g., IGF-II(54-67; D-Y) (SEQ ID NO:45) or IGF-II(58-67); D-Y) (SEQ ID NO:46). Where a fragment of IGF-I or IGF-III is administered, preferred IGF-I and IGF-III fragments may include IGF-I(55-70) (SEQ ID NO:4).
The invention also includes a cyclic peptide, preferably of 5-40 amino acids, and most preferably of 6-25 amino acids. Preferably the cyclic peptide includes a fragment of the respective IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III as at least a portion of its amino acids sequence. The cyclic peptide can include a disulfide bond between two cysteines of the peptide, the cysteines being located at either terminal or internal positions of the peptide. Alternatively or in addition to the disulfide bond, the cyclic peptide may include an amide bond between the amino and carboxyl ends of the peptide. Preferred cyclic peptides include, but are not limited to, those derived by cyclization, e.g., by disulfide bond formation or by amide bond formation, of the following peptides: CALLETYCATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:6), CTYCATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:7), CEPYCAPPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:8), CTYCAPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:9), CALLETDYCATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:47), CTDYCATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:48), CTDYCAPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:49), CTYTAPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:10), CALLETYATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:11), CRRLEMYCAPLKPAKSAC (SEQ ID NO:12), CGYGSSSRRAPQTC (SEQ ID NO:13), CYFNKPTGYGC (SEQ ID NO:14), CYFNKPTGYGSSSRRAPQTC (SEQ ID NO:15), CKPTGYGSSSRC (SEQ ID NO:16), the amino acid sequence CGCELVDALQFVC (SEQ ID NO:18), the amino acid sequence CDLRRLEMYCCPLKPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:21), CGPETCL (SEQ ID NO:26), CGYGSSSRRCPQTGIVDEC (SEQ ID NO:27), CGDRGFYFNKPTC (SEQ ID NO:28), CCPLKPAKSAC (SEQ ID NO:29), CDLRRLEMYAPLKPAKSAC (SEQ ID NO:30), the amino acid sequence CDLCLLETYC (SEQ ID NO:33), the amino acid sequence CDLCLLETYCATPAKSE (SEQ ID NO:35), CCYRPSETLC (SEQ ID NO:40), CRPCSRVSRRSRGIVEEC (SEQ ID NO:41), CGDRGFYFSRPC (SEQ ID NO:42), CCTPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:43), AND CDLCLLETATPAKSEC (SEQ ID NO:44). Amino acid residues of the cyclic peptides can be in the form of either L-amino acids, or in the form of an amino acid analog listed in Table 2, e.g., D-amino acids. The residues flanking the amino acid sequence are preferably homologous to the naturally occurring sequence of IGF-I or to the naturally occurring sequence of IGF-II.
The invention also includes a substantially pure peptide, wherein the peptide is selected from the group consisting of the amino acid sequence CDLRRLEMYC (SEQ ID NO:19), the amino acid sequence CCFRSCDLRRLEMYC (SEQ ID NO:20), the amino acid sequence CCFRSC (SEQ ID NO:22), and the amino acid sequence CFRSC (SEQ ID NO:23), wherein the peptide is cyclized by a covalent bond between two residues of the peptide.
The invention also includes a substantially pure peptide, wherein the peptide is selected from the group consisting of the amino acid sequence CGGELVDTLQFVC (SEQ ID NO:32), the amino acid sequence CCFRSCDDLALLETYC (SEQ ID NO:34), wherein the peptide is cyclized by a covalent bond between two residues of the peptide.
The invention also includes a substantially pure cyclized peptide consisting essentially of the amino acid sequences CGCELVDALQFVC (SEQ ID NO:18) and CCFRSCDLRRLEMYC (SEQ ID NO:20), wherein the cyclized peptide includes at least one covalent bond between two residues of the looped peptide.
The invention also includes a substantially pure cyclized peptide consisting essentially of the amino acid sequences CGGELVDTLQFVC (SEQ ID NO:32) and CCFRSCDLCLLETYC (SEQ ID NO:39), wherein the cyclized peptide includes at least one covalent bond between two residues of the cyclized peptide.
As a preferred embodiment to any of the various methods of the invention, the functional derivative is a retro-inverso peptide, preferably a retro-inverso peptide that is homologous to IGF-I, or a fragment thereof, or a retro-inverso peptide that is homologous to IGF-II, or a fragment thereof. A xe2x80x9cretro-inverso peptidexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a peptid with a reversal of the direction of the peptide bond at at least one position, i.e., a reversal of the amino- and carboxy- termini with respect to the side chain of the amino acid. Retro-inverso peptides may contain L-amino acids or D-amino acids, or a mixture of L-amino acids and D-amino acids.
With respect to any of the IGF-I or IGF-II peptides listed herein, most preferred are linear and cyclic peptides that contain at least one cysteine residue that is not involved in disulphide bond formation. In some cases where a naturally-occurring alanine has been changed to a cysteine, the invention embodies both the peptide containing the naturally-occurring alanine, which has at least partial activity, as well as the peptide containing the substituted cysteine, which has the preferred activity. Any of the peptides of the invention may be iodinated.
xe2x80x9cHomologousxe2x80x9d refers to the sequence similarity between two polypeptide molecules or between two nucleic acid molecules. When a position in both of the two compared sequences is occupied by the same base or amino acid monomeric subunit, e.g., if a position in each of two polypeptide molecules is occupied by leucine, then the molecules are homologous at that position. The homology between two sequences is a function of the number of matching or homologous positions shared by the two sequences. For example, 6 of 10, of the positions in two sequences are matched or homologous then the two sequences are 60% homologous. By way of example, the amino acid sequences Leu-gly-val-ala-gly-pro and Leu-his-tyr-ala-gly-leu share 50% homology.
In addition to substantially full-length polypeptides, the invention also includes fragments of the IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III polypeptides. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d, as applied to a polypeptide, will ordinarily be at least about 5 contiguous amino acids, typically at least about 20 contiguous amino acids, usually at least about 40 contiguous amino acids, and preferably at least about 60 or more contiguous amino acids in length. Fragments of IGF I, II, or III can be generated by methods known to those skilled in the art.
The methods of the invention use IGF-I, IGF-II, IGF-III, functional derivatives of IGF-I, IGF-II, and of IGF-III, combinations thereof, and combinations thereof which also include NGF or functional derivatives of NGF to enhance the survival rate and/or the cholinergic activity of mammalian cells at increased risk of death due to some factor such as disease, injury, or natural aging processes, or where stimulation of cholinergic activity could have a beneficial effect on the mammal""s condition. Some of the functional derivatives utilized by the method of the invention are known; others may be discovered by applying the routine methods disclosed herein. For instance, a functional derivative to be used in any of the various methods of the invention can be any fragment of analog of IGF-I, IGF-II, IGF-III, or any peptide that mimics the biological activity of IGF-I, IGF-II, or IGF-III, as determined by an assay described herein. Examples of such peptides can include IGF fragments containing conservative amino acid insertions, deletions or modified amino acids, cyclic peptides, retro-inverso peptides, or radiolabeled or iodinated peptides, as described herein. The peptides described herein are provided as examples, and are not to be construed as limiting the range of peptides useful for the methods of the invention.
Methods (and compositions) of the invention, e.g., the joint administration of IGF-I and NGF, enhance the survival and neurotransmitter-synthesizing capacity of cholinergic neurons in a previously unknown, complimentary manner.
Survival of a treated neuronal cell denotes maintenance of the cell""s viability to an extent greater than that of untreated control cells. Since the preponderance of neuronal cells of the mature CNS are commonly believed to be incapable of cell division, the ability of an agent to promote the survival of such cells may be measured by an assay indicative of cellular trophic response, such as the ornithine decarboxylase assay disclosed herein. Alternatively, one can utilize any other assay which reproducibly indicates relative numbers of surviving cells, such as directly counting cells which stain as viable cells or which possess other characteristics of viable neurons, or assaying incorporation of appropriate labeled precusors into mRNA or protein. Where the effect of an added growth factor, functional derivatives, or a combination of growth factors and/or functional derivatives on the functioning of cholinergic neurons is of particular interest, an alternative assay that measures that functioning, such as the choline acetyltransferase or acetyl choline esterase assays disclosed herein, may be utilized.
Any of these approaches may be adapted to test the effect of treatment with growth factors, functional derivatives, or combinations of growth factors and/or functional derivatives on particular subsets of neurons known to be vulnerable in specific degenerative diseases, such as spinal cord cholinergic neurons in amyotrophic lateral scelerosis. A preliminary screen for polypeptides which bind to the IGF or NGF receptors may first be employed to indicate likely candidates for the assays described above, e.g., the cell survival or cholinergic activity assay; disclosed herein is an IGF-I-receptor displacement assay designed for such a purpose. Methods for measuring the ability of NGF or its functional derivatives to bind its receptors are known to those skilled in the arts. Those polypeptides which appear to promote cell survival or cholinergic activity under one or more of the above assays may be further tested, by appropriate in vivo administration, for their ability to counteract the degenerative effects of aging, injury or disease in the nervous system or other tissue of an animal.
The use of any polypeptide as a therapeutic raises the issue of stability of the polypeptide after administration to the organism, when it is exposed to the action of various peptides both within and without the target tissue. Where lack of such stability is expected to be a problem, certain stability-enhancing modifications disclosed herein may be made to the polypeptide. Other modifications designed to facilitate transport of the polypeptide across the blood-brain barrier may be made to the polypeptide, as disclosed herein.
The method of the invention is useful for therapeutically treating a disorder of a human or other mammal characterized by the death of cells, particularly neural cells, including disorders attributable to a disease or aging of, or injury to, such neuronal cells. The neurotrophic peptides, including the IGFs and/or their functional derivatives, and combinations of IGFs and/or their functional derivative with NGF or its functional derivatives are useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, epilepsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and Parkinson""s disease, as well as general age-related neuronal loss, conditions which have proven particularly intractable to treatment by alternative methods.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.